A distancia
by cielphantomville
Summary: A varios cientos de kilómetros puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol. ("CORREGIDO")


A distancia.

—Hola. ¿Cómo has estado? — pregunto Tai con un tono de voz extremadamente alegre y ansioso de recibir respuesta.

Quizás no era lo mismo que hablar personalmente pero escucharlo a través del teléfono era mejor a no saber nada de él pensó Yamato sonriendo tristemente al frio aparato de comunicación.

—Extrañándote —contesto Matt disfrutando de la risita tonta que logró arrancarle al Yagami, luego agrego —Dime que te sientes igual, que me necesitas junto a ti. —rogo un tanto avergonzado de semejante petición.

—Sabes que eres mi vida… —un suave y triste jadeo se coló por el auricular.

—Solo espera. Sé que pronto esta distancia desaparecerá y tu yo volveremos a estar juntos. —argullo Matt apretando la bocina, odiaba la distancia que los separaba y sin embargo no era capaz de abandonar su sueño porque de hacerlo Tai jamás se lo perdonaría.

" _Vas a ir a Norteamérica estudiaras aeronáutica y te convertirás en astronauta para que yo pueda presumirte en cada reunión y luego, solo después de que logres aquello que quieres volverás aquí, a mis brazos sin remordimientos para que podamos casarnos y adoptar un montón de niños"_

Con esas palabras lo había convencido de tomar la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero.

La conversación continuaba poniéndose ambos al día y contándose anécdotas cotidianas que de forma ilusoria los hacía sentir más cerca.

A varios cientos de kilómetros  
puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol  
y siento como un cambio armónico  
va componiendo una canción en mi interior.

Sé que seguir no suena lógico  
pero no olvido tu perfume mágico  
y en este encuentro telefónico  
he recordado que estoy loco por ti.

[Coro]  
Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
tan cerca aunque estes tan lejos.

A varios cientos de kilómetros  
tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor  
en cuanto cuelges el teléfono  
se quedará pensando mi corazón 

Casi para terminar la conversación porque el tiempo se les agotaba hubo un pequeño silencio. Siempre era lo mismo, una vez que conversaban les era casi imposible despedirse.

—Te amo —susurro Taichi con nudo en la garganta, el castaño jamás decía adiós o hasta luego. — Te amo más cada día.

Matt bajo la cabeza dejando que sus rubios cabellos cubrieran su rostro y las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

—Yo también te amo. Te amo como jamás imagine… — y entonces solo para sus adentros se juró que volvería al lugar que realmente le correspondía. —Solo espera un poco más.

Y volvieron a caer en un silencio triste, uno que solo era interrumpido de vez en vez por la respiración de ambos.

—Tai —pronuncio el nombre porque su corazón así se lo pedía, porque con cada llamada Matt sentía que un pedazo de su alma se marchitaba. —Quiero verte… necesito tenerte y besarte. —aseguro Matt con suplica.

Taichi rio suavemente —Entonces esfuérzate Ishida — respondió intentando imprimirle a su voz un toque jovial y fracasando miserablemente —Yo también quiero sentirte…

Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
tan cerca aunque estes tan lejos.

A varios cientos de kilómetros  
tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor  
en cuanto cuelgues el teléfono  
se quedará pensando mi corazón

Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos  
Tan lejos

Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos  
tan lejos.

—Te llamo la semana que viene—Prometió Matt sin poder evitar sentirse desolado.

—Estaré esperando… siempre esperando

La comunicación se cortó y Matt se quedó con la bocina en la mano, mirándola con anhelo y dolor.

Fin.

N. A.

No sé si esto fue demasiado rosa, pero es que después de escribir AUNQUE TU NO LO SEPAS me quede con la idea de cómo se sentirían ellos en esos años en que no pudieron verse.

Bien agradezcan que sigo aquí porque la verdad no me dan mucho con que alimentar mi ego de escritor.

Atte. Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
